


For Her Heart

by Alex_Castillo89



Series: For Her Heart [1]
Category: Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-01 11:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16284050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Castillo89/pseuds/Alex_Castillo89
Summary: Haruka and Michiru have always had busy lives, but they both share a deep need to get married, to be fully as one. Will they find their moment or will it be taken away from them before it starts.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It is a slow coming so just work with me. :)

Haruka is on the race track burning rubber. No one else is on the track. Her team leader talking to her from the cockpit. "Ok good now ease her in." He says.

Haruka pulls into the pit letting the guys take care of the tires. She then pulls onto the flatbed so they can take it to the shop. Michiru is waiting for her by the car. "You did good out there Haruka." Michiru says as Haruka walks up to her hugging and kissing her.

"I like it when you watch." Haruka winks and then they get into the car driving through the city. They pull up through the circular drive thru to the entrance of their house, a butler waits with the door open.

"Michiru go put on something nice. I'd like to go out to eat." Haruka smiles at her kissing her hand before letting go. "I'm changing out cars and then I'll be back in."

Michiru gives a pleasant smile and nod before walking up the stairs.

Haruka looks to their butler. "Thelvyn, tonight is the night."

"Very good madam, shall I grab your ring?" He is older with grey covering most his face his emerald eyes are sharp and full of knowledge. He came with the house long story.

Haruka leaves for the garage grabbing a set of keys off the wall in the garage. The garage doors open and she starts the dodge charger then cruises around to the front of the house. Turning off the car she goes inside to get ready.

They both managed good timing ,Haruka in a black tux and Michiru in a turquoise dress a small slit up the calf. Haruka pulls a chair out for Michiru to sit in. "This place is so beautiful Haruka, when did you find it?"

"A friend was good to me a few years back." Haruka takes her seat opposite of Michiru and smirks placing her elbows on the table so she can lean her chin on her fists.

A waiter comes to the table and bows his head in greeting."Good evening ladies." He places two menus in front of them. "May I suggest the sword fish steak, it has your choice of one side and full access to the salad bar." He is standing up straight and his eyes face forward not looking at them as he is speaking.

Harkua looks up from the menu. "I think that sounds more my speed"

Michiru takes a look over the menu and a smile forms. "Same." She closes the menu handing it to the waiter. 

"And what shall I bring you for drinks?" He looks down at them. "If you like i can bring you a bottle of red that goes great with the swordfish."

Haruka beams."Then we will take that"

"Very good madam." He bows his head while backing away.

Michiru looks at her raising an eyebrow, clearly she is confused. "Is there something I should know, Haruka? She shifts in her seat crossing her legs.

Haruka sighs and looks away, only Michiru made her feel this way. Her desires for her went beyond all reasoning. Her heart starts pounding like it will leap out of her throat. "I thought we could enjoy a quiet evening." Still looking away trying to hide her Intentions.

Michiru smiles and slides her hand across the table to touch Haruka's hand. "You always know how to treat a woman." They have have been together for a long time now, through her playing music across the globe and Haruka racing in the elites, they always made time to be together. "Lets look at the salad bar." She stands up linking her arm with Haruka's as they walk together.

Once they sit down with their plates they start eating. "We should take a year to ourselves and travel without purpose." She looks over her plate to see any reaction.

Michiru swallows and takes a sip of water. "Do you think we could afford a year off?" She looks concerned.

Haruka beams at the question. "Funny you should ask. My back-up driver is no longer a rookie. I already have a new rookie driver for his back-up and I have this really nice check." She takes it out of her vest and waves it at Michiru. "Wanna see?"

Michiru quickly grabs at and pure shock consumes her face. "Haruka...We can.." 

The food comes and they both sit up looking it over. The waiter pours their glasses then places the bottle in a bucket of ice near the table. After everything is set he bows backing away.

"Well dig in!" Haruka says while picking up her chop-sticks. The swordfish is cut in strips with asparagus. She looks at Michiru who is blushing. She must be deep in thought.

Michiru shakes her head coming back from her thoughts. "This looks great." She grabs her chop-sticks and takes a bite of the fish. "Oh, Haruka. This is fabulous!" They eat their fill finishing most of the meal before giving in. "I can't any more." She sits back a moment before returning to her posture.

"Michiru..." Haruka had already moved from her chair to Michiru's side. Down on one knees with a small open box in her hand. 

Hearing her name she quickly turns her head looking down. Her jaw drops while staring at a small Turquoise gem being held by a gold band. She looks at Haruka tears already forming in her eyes.

"We have held the world on our shoulders and stayed strong. We seen everything through together. I have everything a woman could ever want except for one thing.. I want to marry you, grow old with you and in time a family." She blushes. "If that is still what you want." She goes shy and looks away.

Michiru lunges at Haruka taking her into a large hug. "Of course that is what I want." She kiss's her cheek then whispers in her ear. "I've been waiting so long for this moment" She sits back just enough for Haruka to place the ring on her finger. 

Once they return to their seats the waiter comes to receive their plates. "Can I get you a desert?"

"No I believe that we are ready to go. Thank you for the food, it was amazing" Michiru says. Haruka smiles and nods in agreement.

They leave a nice tip and drive home. "Would you like some tea?" Haruka asks pulling into the driveway.

"I'd like that very much." Michiru answers while getting out of the car. Thelvyn opens the door for them. "Tea ladies?"

"Yes please, we will take it in the lounge" Haruka says while taking Michiru's hand while they walk through the house. Michiru takes a seat first pulling Haruka down into the couch with her. Haruka loses her balance and falls into Michiru's lap. "S-sorry.." Haruka gulps siting up better.

Michiru pulls Haruka back to her and hugs her. "I love you Haruka, so very much. I will agree to travel after we are married. A year long honey-moon." She speaks as if this is a dream coming true. Her breath hitches in Haruka's ear making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

Thelvyn walks into the lounge holding up a plater and places it onto the table. "Tea my ladies." He does not acknowledge the fact that they are embraced on the couch.

Haruka gets up smoothing her shirt as she walks over, Michiru follows after while Thelvyn pours the tea into their cups. "Thank you Thelvyn." He leaves after bowing holding a grin as he walks out the room.

They both sit back down sipping tea, Michiru takes the remote turning on classical music then leans into Haruka's side a slight bit. "When do you wish to get married?"

Haruka takes a long sip before speaking. "Three months? long enough to let everyone know and for you to make the choices as to what you want." She smiles. "As long as your getting everything you wish for." She blushes and finishes her cup of tea. "Shall I walk you to your room?"

"Yes.." Michiru looks down really wishing that she could lay with Haruka now but she knows better then to ruin something so perfect. Haruka walks her up the stairs to their wing of the house and they stop right outside their doors. conveniently their doors were across the hall from one another. "Haruka.. would you like to come in? For a short while... I'm afraid I'm not tired.."

Haruka goes into her room real quick to bring out oil for skin." I'll give you a massage, then you must go to bed. Much planing to start tomorrow." 

Michiru Nods excitedly, she never gets like this near others, but when Haruka does these this it makes her feel like the only girl in the world. Haruka waiting for her to step out of the bathroom, her gaze is already lowered knowing she will come out in a towel and she is already feeling flustered. They have gotten close a couple times... almost reaching for the forbidden territory to know one another. One of the many things Thelvyn has helped with, keeping an eye on us. Once Michiru comes out and she lays on the bed keeping the towel over her backside. Haruka let her get comfortable before pouring out oils into her hand. She loved to touch her.. smell her. sometimes it hurt so much, to need someone more then your own existence. "Soon we will be married, we can move into the master bedroom ..together."

Michiru shivers and gives a soft moan through the touches. "Yes.. together at last." She smiles but for a moment she can feel Haruka's hot breath behind her ear. 

"Together at last" Haruka's chest presses against Michiru's back making her shiver more than could be expected. "I'm sorry Michiru.. I know that was mean." She does finish, leaving Michiru asleep and under the covers untouched. When she goes into her room she tears up a bit leaning the back of her head against the wall. "I want her so much.. I don't care in what way.. as long as she continues to want me to." Hearing her own words hurt. "Better sleep it off." She removes everything before getting under the covers. her waist and above is uncovered for less chances to fight the blankets in her sleep.


	2. Wonder Lust

Michiru is talking to Thelvyn early morning making arrangements. "I'll be sure to keep you informed my lady. Should I make calls to a few caterers?"

"No call Makoto and see if she would consider doing it." Michiru says as she walks down the hall to haruka's bedroom.

As she walks in she sees Haruka on the bed laying on her back, her breasts are bare and Michiru's gaze follows her curves down. She shuts the door so only she can see and moves to sit on the bed to watch her. Her instincts make it hard to think coherently wanting nothing more then to touch her, instead she places a firm hand on Haruka's shoulder shaking lightly. "Haruka, my love. Why must you tease me so?" Her finger follows the flow of Haruka's breast lightly to make it tickle.

Haruka jerks away rolling over then rubs her face while using her elbows to steady her. "Good morning to you too." She grins sitting up. "Do you give in?"

"Never. but I can look all I want. We are so close to getting married" She blushes. "Best get ready it is going to be a busy day. If we plan on getting married in 3 months." She gives a shy grin.

Haruka gets up quickly and goes to her closet.

Michiru gulps watching Haruka's naked form move away from her. It is not the first time she has seen or even touched Haruka's body. They had a bit to drink before we got this house. It's tormenting knowing what her skin tastes like, luckily Haruka save them that night by grinding into each other. She had wanted so much more then that.

Haruka is fully dressed and wearing a white buttoned up shirt with her favorite green checkered slacks. "So breakfast?" She says while buttoning up her left cuff."

~~ POV Makoto (Jupiter)

Makoto storms out of the house pissed shoving off a very drunk Ashley off her arm. "Get off me!! I've had enough!!" She ducks into a cab and heads to a place she can think, the Indoor pool. She has to use her card to get in the door, once the door closes she feels she can breathe again. Makoto is on her 7th lap when Ami (Mercury) enter the pool room, she places her towel down and then enters the water.

They compete for about a half hour before getting out of the pool. "I have not seen you around here much, so I will assume something is going on with your girlfriend?"

Makoto laughs eyes show amusement. "Yeah, she cheated on me.. I just got her a ring, but drinking is more important to her. She has been cheating for months, and I was not strong enough to fix our relationship. I think I just finally gave up. The make-up sex was not worth it." She laughs again but you could hear the hurt.

"Lets go somewhere, just us." Ami is fumming over hearing what Makoto has endured, she would never hurt her like that. The fact that Makoto had sex with this girl.. she was jealous.

Makoto grins at her, she is smitten with her. Her relationships always fail and she would never want to lose Ami due to her carelessness. "Probley not a good idea, Ami."

Ami frowns. "Makoto, Iv'e liked you for so long. I wanted to tell you but.. you always got picked up by someone else. I-I ... want a chance to win your heart."

Makoto holds a shocked expression as her thoughts hit her from all directions. "Ami, your a virgin. Why would you want to be with someone who has been.. defiled?"

"If I was strong in the beginning then you would have been all mine, I take the responsibility of letting you get away." She gets up and then sits in her lap so their eyes can meet. "I was meant to be yours."

Makoto straightens her posture while her hands go directly up Ami's sides. She kisses her, Ami's arms goes up around her neck leaning into her lips .Makoto's hand goes between Ami's legs moving the bathing suit bottom to the side and moves circles around her clit. Ami gasps for air exposing her neck while her head goes back. Her neck is so temping that Makoto latches on to her nipping and sucking.

Makoto's phone goes off making her actions stop, she leans forward grabbing the phone to to read it. "Haruka and Michiru are getting married and need a caterer." She texts back that she will talk to them tomorrow. "We should get out of here like this."

Ami suggests her place for the night.

~~POV Haruka

Haruka is being fitted, Makoto and Setsuna (Pluto) are making suggestions. Michiru is looking at dresses with Ami and Hotaru (Saturn). They all meet up for lunch after awhile.

Hotaru the youngest of the bunch at 18 says. "So how are the suits looking?"

Makoto answers. "Already found one and how about the dresses?"

"Not quite, it is being made." Setsuna answers taking a sip of hot tea. "Should be done in 2 weeks."

"Seems everything is moving forward." Haruka says smiling. "I'm ready to go home and relax." They all nod in agreement.

~~POV Hotaru

Setsuna and Hotaru stay back at the restaurant for a while before they get into Setsuna's car.

"Are we going home Setsuna?" The younger girl wiggles in her seat beads of sweat spotted over her forehead.

"Soon little one. Do you still have the vibrator in?" Setsuna smirks. She started teaching Hotaru 3 years ago when her father died. They grew a special bond over time and it was Hotaru's birthday, The first day of many that Setsuna can touch her in any way she wants.

Hotaru Answers with a groan hitting the back of her head to the seat. Setsuna has always had her do things to herself since she confessed her love to her. She ached for her hands to touch her and for her eyes to wash over her body. "Please, I can't stand it any more!"

Setsuna grins pulling into the drive way, once she puts the car in park she places her hand on Hotaru's thigh. "You can still say no.... at anytime." She gets out of the car going around to open the door for Hotaru. Setsuna opens the door for her and follows her up the stairs. Hotaru stops outside Setsuna's door having never been inside before. She seems very nervous, but that could be the toy that is fighting its ways out of her.

Setsuna unlocks her door and stands to the side. "You can back out at anytime." Setsuna says. The bedroom has straps and cuffs as well and a contraption built into the bed. "Your room is very interesting." She would ask more but the vibrations between her thighs are keeping most words at bay.

Setsuna pulls Hotaru to her and one hand cupping her chin so she can kiss her properly. "I will consume you, Hotaru." When she says her name she whispers it in her ears. "By the end of this night you will beg for me little one."

Any time she calls Hotaru little one she feels as though her insides twist, and a heat rises up deep within her. She had gone to Setsuna before when her need was great only for her to give her ideas and let her be. This time she can feel what it will be like to be touched by Setsuna. "If I must beg I will, Setsuna." Her lips are consumed after her statement, the older woman loved hearing how the younger girl says her name.

Setsuna breaks the kiss. "Clothes off, now." Hotaru strips letting her skirt and shirt fall to the ground all the while her eyes locked on hers. Setsuna picks the younger girl up and walks over to bed laying the woman down consuming her tongue sucking on it. "Nn-ahmm!!" Hotaru purrs into Setsuna's touches and kisses, she grinds her hips up to the older woman. "So hasty.. so excited.. do you wish to fall?"

"My virginity is yours, Setsuna..." Hotaru's eyes are glazed over and half lidded. Setsuna groans going crazzy over this younger girl, but she truly loved her and found it unfair if she didn't do the right thing. She pulls away a moment looking down at her. "If you desire this of me then you will have to give me something in return." "What ever it is it's yours.." She sits up on her elbows propping herself up so they can talk. Setsuna smiles softly giving a look most have never seen, vulnerability. "Marry me"

~~POV Haruka

Haruka lays on the couch in the den listening to the radio as it tells the rating numbers of upcoming racers. "Working of the clock in illegal." Michiru smirks looking down at her. "I have urges... one I can not have so I am asking for the second thing." Haruka looks up at her. "And what are you craving?" A large smirk reaches her face knowing she wants food from a restaurant.

Haruka drops off Michiru at the entrance before looking for a parking spot. She gets out of the car and starts to walk then stops after a few steps hearing a clang near a dumpster down the ally she was passing. "Hello?" Haruka takes a couple steps down the alley, straining to see in the dark. She takes out her phone to use as a flash light. There is a guy laying on the ground. His clothes show that he is homeless. She moves closer and can tell he is breathing. The noise happens again, she turns around seeing a figure running away. she sprints after losing the figure in the parking lot. "Damn it.." She says under her breath. 

She goes into the building and a waiter goes up to her. "Ah Haruka! your table is waiting on you."

Haruka follows the waitress to the table Michiru is sitting at. "Also there is a guy in the back alley, I think he is hurt."

"I will let authorities know, please sit and we will get your order soon." She leaves talking to a manager. 

"Is everything ok?" Michiru leans forward elbows on the table.

Haruka leans in taking in the blue haired wonder. "Something is going on. I'm unsure, but it seems a homeless person was attacked. Who ever it was is fast, I lost them in the parking lot."

"Hmm. We will let the other know about this, the more ears and eyes open will be helpful." Michiru takes her foot and rubs it against her chin. "I won't let this effect my happy ever after." She smirks.

"You should stop saying things like that. I might just have to hear your screams again." She takes a sip of her tea that was waiting on her.

Michiru looks at her shocked. "Haruka, public!" She says sternly, but you can hear a hint of playfulness.

Haruka and Michiru leave after answering some questions the police had.


End file.
